


Cuidado

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Daiki es lógico: si Satsuki está congelándose, simplemente debería irse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidado

Según llega al invierno, Satsuki viste más y más ropa de la usual.

Comienza con una bufanda adicional alrededor de su cuello, que con el paso de los días también cubre su boca y su nariz; le sigue una chaqueta, que tras unos días es remplazada por un abrigo y luego por otro más abultado, que hace que ella parezca desaparecer en medio de su propia ropa, dejando solo sus ojos y cabello rosa a la vista como prueba de que ella realmente sigue ahí; y después aparece con orejeras, que pronto quedan ocultas bajo un gorro de lana.

Es ridículo, ella se ve ridícula y cada día que pasa Daiki se siente menos capaz de concentrarse con ella ahí.

—Vete de una vez —dice un día, balón en mano y ceño fruncido. Es lo lógico y alguien que presume ser tan inteligente como Satsuki debería saberlo: si se está congelando, debería irse.

La pila de ropa que es Satsuki se mueve, creciendo en altura, evidenciando que Satsuki se ha puesto de pie.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Dai-chan? —contesta; sus ojos tienen un brillo opaco que puede preceder lágrimas o un intento de golpearlo—. ¡Es obvio que no puedo dejarte entrenando solo!

Daiki pone los ojos en blanco. Todos los chicos con los que había estado jugando en esa cancha pública desde el otoño se han rendido ante el cada vez más frío invierno y si eso no lo ha detenido a él, es obvio que la ausencia de Satsuki no haría una diferencia.

—¡Claro que puedes! —replica—. ¿Es que no ves que no me estás ayudando?

Tensarse, en espera de la peor reacción posible, es algo que hace de reflejo, pero que no lo prepara para ver a Satsuki sentarse de nuevo en la banca y hablar con un tono que no admite ninguna objeción.  
—No pienso moverme hasta que decidas que nos vayamos a casa.

Es fácil olvidar que Satsuki puede ser tan obstinada como él y aunque quiere insistirle que no se quede ahí, Daiki termina conteniendo un suspiro resignado y dando media vuelta en sus talones.

—Como quieras —dice, chasqueando la lengua mientras camina hasta la esquina de la cancha, donde dejó su maleta. No piensa irse todavía, mas la indumentaria de Satsuki carece de algo que, él recuerda, debe estar entre sus cosas y así es. Los guantes que su madre le dio hace unos días están ahí, olvidados en el fondo, todavía de un azul brillante debido a su falta de uso.

—Y si te enfermas —le advierte Daiki, lanzándole los guantes—, no me eches la culpa.

Satsuki los atrapa con movimientos torpes y se los pone con una presteza que evidencia que ocultar sus manos en las mangas de su abultado abrigo no es suficiente.

—No te preocupes —responde Satsuki, bajando su bufanda para mostrarle una gran sonrisa—, tus padres lo harán.

Daiki maldice por lo bajo, sabiendo que es difícil que Satsuki olvide algo, en especial cuando ese algo es a los Aomine diciéndole por centésima vez que debe cuidarla, cosa que, Daiki sabe, no es realmente necesario, pues Satsuki es capaz de cuidarse sola y le queda tiempo suficiente para también estar pendiente de él.

Pero por ahora no quiere pensar en eso y vuelve a hacer rebotar la bola.

Media hora más, se promete a sí mismo en silencio; si llegan antes de que oscurezcan, el regaño si Satsuki amanece resfriada no estará acompañado por un castigo de cero baloncesto hasta que llegue la primavera. Posiblemente. Espera.


End file.
